Upside Down
by PowerZone
Summary: this is nothing special... it's how Ash misses May after the Battle Frontier.. a song based fanfic from the song 'upside down' by 6cyclemind... read and review guys... luv ya all!


**UPSIDE DOWN**

A Pokemon song-based fanfic

Song: "Upside Down" by 6cyclemind

"Home is where the Start is" episode sequel

* * *

_I've been spending some time thinkin' I'd be alright_

_Don't know if I could really make it tonight_

Ash Ketchum, the trainer who went through the Hoenn Conference League and finished at top 4 and the trainer who mastered the Battle Frontier, now seemed like a scared little boy without his Pokemon to defend. It was nighttime as he lay down in his bed and looked up his dark ceiling. As he stared blankly, he regretted some things he should have done – like, at least, giving his best friend and Hoenn companion May a goodbye hug, or putting a big training inspiration on Max. But Ash was thinking more of May – he couldn't get her off his mind.

* * *

_Lie awake in the dark, calm down then I start_

_Thinkin' about you is almost breakin' my heart_

He breathed slowly to make sure he was thinking straight. But he was not sure about one thing – did May even like him in the slightest bit? Ash was not of a gentleman, he admitted to himself. "But I've never done anything to annoy her badly," he whispered sadly. How he wished we was with the Maple family!

He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes to focus on what he had done with May.

* * *

_I don't know where I've been wrong or what's going on_

_Baby, I feel like our love's lost tonight_

Ash got down from his bed and walked to the window. The air was light and pleasant – although there was no moon out tonight, there were stars. They were twinkling and gleaming brightly. Some of them seemed to be looking down at Ash and whispering in his confused mind, "Maybe May really liked you a lot she did not have time to admit it."

This made him smile a little – but he was only fantasizing. The smile went back to a frown.

* * *

_Should I stay, should I go? Well I really don't know_

_Lately, I've been missing you so_

He went to his bag and took his Pokenav (assuming Ash had one). He did not register May's number. He shook his head in gritted teeth – what regret! He breathed once more and whispered, "That is that, May is really gone."

* * *

_Baby you don't understand our life's lost but you're still holding my hand_

_Oh and then you walk away, just tonight I want you to stay_

* * *

While looking at the stars, he began thinking about the happy times with the group. He thought on his training contributions – how it bought some inspiration for Max and then his happy times brought him to May. He had tried to keep himself close to May for so long, but the preoccupied mind of training and "champion's zeal" kept him far apart. At some times, he felt determined to admit, but he came on a slow start and ended with nothing at all.

And because of that painful regret, the first tear, since he started his Hoenn region journey, fell. This tear meant everything – so he caught it and kissed it eagerly.

* * *

_You're turning me on; you turn me around_

_You turn my whole world upside down_

_You're turning me on; you turn me around_

_You turn my whole world upside down_

"Nothing at all," he said after he kissed his own tear, "nothing."

Poor Ash, how he wished he never had Pikachu at all! But flung himself back to his senses and steeled back to where he had left his thoughts. It only took one look at the meadow outside Pallet Town before he dropped to his knees.

He was breathing hard – there were so many things going around his mind, most of them involving May. He silently admitted, "I do like her so much. But I'm too slow like a Slowpoke to stand it up to her."

Now he wanted to scream, but he ultimately resisted because his mother was in the attic fixing his new set of clothes for his next journey – the Sinnoh region.

* * *

_Every time I hurt you, well it's hurting me too_

_Don't know if I could really stay here tonight_

And then came the bitter fights and arguments – the worst probably was the argument when they were traveling to Fortree City. It was a brave move for the both of them to patch things quickly. He smiled at this accomplishment and thought, "Had it gotten the both of us closer to each other?"

* * *

_Try of thinking of you and everything that you do_

_Tell me what am I supposed to do_

He breathed again and stood up. He was ready to sleep and keep those thoughts lingering somewhere, but at least he was happy. "I'm not a fool," he whispered to himself. "The real Ash Ketchum would keep himself focused on what he's doing." He put the Pokenav back in his bag and walked slowly to his bed.

* * *

_Well I just wanted to say that I need you today_

_Tell me it's all gonna work out alright_

That was when something amazing happened.

The Pokenav was beeping – at ten thirty in the evening. Who could be calling him at this time? Not unless it was – he became excited. He rushed to his Pokenav and found an unknown number flashing in the screen. "Who could be calling me?"

Without hesitation, he pressed the 'answer' button and said softly, "Hello."

It was seconds before the caller replied. It was someone Ash knew for a very long time. Three words made Ash's smile widen a lot, "Hello again, Ash."

* * *

_I don't know where I should start but with all of my heart_

_Baby let me be your lover tonight_

"MAY," He shouted quietly in outmost excitement. "How did you get my number?"

"Professor Birch gave it to me through your mother," she replied. "Anyway, how's the first night to isolation?" She giggled, her charming giggle made Ash shudder.

"Not really nice," he replied quietly.

* * *

_Baby you don't understand our life's lost but you're still holding my hand_

_Oh and then you walk away, just tonight I want you to stay_

"So are your clothes ready and stuff," May asked through the Pokenav. "I heard that you were embarking on a new adventure."

"Yes I'm definitely ready," Ash answered. "And this time, I'll make sure I come back from the Sinnoh region as the champion."

"You've got some determination there," May spoke coolly. "Good luck."

"Thanks," he thanked her. Then he paused for a while. This was not what he wanted to have. He wanted to really do this – it was a one-shot opportunity. After that, it would be all over. He braced himself and said, "May?"

* * *

_You're turning me on; you turn me around_

_You turn my whole world upside down_

_You're turning me on; you turn me around_

_You turn my whole world upside down_

"Yes Ash?"

Ash was unsure what to do next – should he really be doing it? Nevertheless, it never made any difference, so he pushed himself to the test and said, "May, when we were traveling through the Hoenn region, well – I'm just asking – did you like me for who I was – even in the slightest bit?"

His heart pounded so fast that it was about to self-destruct. However, the reply came so long. May was still on the line, but she was so unsure of what to answer. It was only a yes-or-no answer. But it seemed to her like an identification test question.

Then came her reply, "Ash."

* * *

_You know – (you're turning me on) you turn me upside down_

_(You're turn me around) oh, you know – (you're turning me on) you turn me upside down_

"Yes May," he put himself back to what he was doing. In my mind, he said, "Here comes everything."

"I'm not much of getting into these kinds," May answered, "you know – these kinds of stuff – relationship, love, dating, those stuff. I never made it obvious with my rival, Drew. I never even made it obvious with you." I was listening carefully to what she was saying. "In some parts of our journey, I suspected that you were making yourself a bit too close to me. You do really like me?"

* * *

_You're turning me on; you turn me around_

_You turn my whole world upside down_

_You're turning me on; you turn me around_

_You turn my whole world upside down_

Ash couldn't lie to her – why is he even talking this to her. "Yes I do," he said. "But I still stayed focus and made it through the end. I was who I was – I never made myself any different because of you in my life. I stayed as Ash Ketchum – the determined one who would someday stand on top of the mountain above all others. But you were special because you also had a good dream. We were very similar in our levels of determination." Before I was able to continue, May suddenly interrupted.

"And because of all these," she said, "I liked you even more – from the day you started your journey in the Hoenn region."

"No way," he spoke unbelievably.

"It's downright true," May spoke eagerly.

* * *

_You're turning me on; you turn me around_

_You turn my whole world upside down_

"It's just what I wanted to hear all this time," he spoke slowly. He was smiling. "There's really nothing more for me to say – I'll save your number."

May giggled, "Well, that was the question I wanted to be asked all my time. What coincidence." She paused for a while then said, "Good luck on your Sinnoh journey – don't forget us, okay?"

"No, no," he said. "I won't and I never will."

She giggled one last time and said, "Good night Ash. I – I love you."

"May," he said, "you turned my whole world upside down. I love you too."

* * *

_You're turning me on; you turn me around_

_You turn my whole world upside down_

* * *

**This is how my song-based story goes... it's just five minutes and thirty seconds of flashback and regrets... Hope you liked it guys. Send in reviews and I'll be sending in more stories..**

**There you go, that was my shortest story... anyway, I have another story, this time it's a novel! It's entitled, "Rainbows of the Moon." If you want to find it, go to Genre: Romance or Friendship, then Rating: T, then Status: In-Progress**

**PowerZone**


End file.
